Attente patiente
by peckforever
Summary: Ban pense à ses sentiments qui existent depuis déjà très longtemps. BanXHimiko fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Elle a 16 ans. L'adolescence c'est pas pour elle…Elle est passée directement de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, pas de transition. C'est dans son genre, le direct. Je l'ai vue enfant. Quand on s'est rencontrés elle avait 7 ans, moi 9. Je trouvais déjà qu'elle était belle… Oui elle est belle. Elle est la seule à ne pas le savoir. Dans un sens ça vaut peut-être mieux. J'entretiens son ignorance au moyen de remarques désagréables et que je ne pense pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille avec un autre, je ne pourrais pas le supporter… Les critiques elle sait que c'est un jeu. Ou une obligation. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle le sait. Peut-être a t-elle percé mon secret…ses yeux, c'est grâce à eux, j'en suis sur ! Ils vous transpercent. Plus que les miens. Oui elle a aussi percé mon secret. De toute façon, ça devait se savoir. Un jour.

Aujourd'hui encore elle est là. Avec ses fringues habituelles qui ne la mettent pas en valeur. Je suis content. C'est aussi simple que ça, elle est là et je suis content. Personne ne le sait. Sauf elle…peut-être. Je la regarde à la dérobée…elle sourit Ses yeux brillent. Ses longs doigts fins pianotent inconsciemment sur la table. Elle est belle. Mais ce n'est pas physique. Pas seulement. Je garde le souvenir de toutes ces années à ses côtés, la joie. J'ai été plus heureux avec elle et son frère qu'aucun autre ne l'était. Bonheur. Puis la séparation et la souffrance. Enfin je m'en suis bien sorti et puis je l'ai retrouvé. Elle m'a retrouvé. On est de nouveau amis. Amis. Je veux plus. Pourquoi je n'essaye pas ? Pourquoi pas. Je ne sais pas en fait. Après l'avoir perdu j'ai cru mourir. J'ai ressuscité à son retour.

Elle a toujours été la même. Elle le sera toujours. D'un côté c'est une gamine. Un peu inconsciente. De l'autre une femme mûre. Elle est double. C'est elle. Je veux la protéger. Elle me paraît tellement fragile. Pourtant elle est forte. Elle l'a prouvé. Mais je continu à vouloir la protéger. Je suis têtu. Trop. Elle va se lasser à force. Pourtant elle est toujours là. J'ai peur qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle me laisse. Sans la savoir elle me tient. Elle a mon cœur. Mon âme. Elle ignore tout ça. Je crois. Mais peut-être qu'elle sait ça aussi. Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais peut-être jamais. Tant pis. Elle est là, c'est le plus important. Elle me regarde. Ses yeux. Je souris. Elle sait. Tout ce que je cache aux autres. Elle le sait. Elle se lève. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Même si elle reviendra. Demain c'est loin.

Les autres se lèvent. La salue. Je ne bouge pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas. En passant près de moi elle se penche. Murmure. La porte claque derrière elle. Je n'ai pas perdu mon sourire. Sa voix : « j'attendrais ». Elle sait. Mais elle ne dira rien. Un mot d'elle et plus rien. Ni doute. Ni peur. Là encore c'est elle. Direct. J'ai besoin de temps. Elle me le donne. C'est pour tout ça. Pour sa beauté. Sa personnalité double. Sa franchise. Sa fragilité…Je l'aime . Et elle aussi. Je le sais.

Elle m'attendra.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!! c'est ma première fic alors un peu d'indulgence svp !!

peckforever


	2. Chapter 2

On m'a demandé de faire une suite (ce n'était absolument pas prévu au début, enfin bon, ça m'a fait plaisir!! ) alors la voilà!!

Maintenant les pensées d'Himiko sur Ban.

Bonne lecture

(et merci à jumelité!! )

* * *

Ca y est. Il me regarde. Encore. Je n'aime pas ça. C'est comme s'il cherchait une réponse. Quelle réponse? J'ai peur. Si je ne la donne pas, il partira. Peut être. Même si rien n'est certain. Tout n'est que doute en moi. Surtout pour mes sentiments. Je l'aime. Oui, ça c'est une certitude. Mais comment ? 

Pas comme un frère. J'en avais un avant. Mais lui, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel. Même quand Yamato était encore en vie. Il n'agissait pas comme un frère non plus. Une fois il m'a dit que j'étais belle. Je m'en souviens. J'avais 7 ans. La première fois qu'il m'a vue. Et il croyait que je ne l'entendait pas. En fait il ne me l'a pas vraiment dit. C'est à mon frère qu'il l'a dit. La discrétion ça a jamais été son fort. Malgré tous ces efforts je l'ai entendu. « Elle est belle ta sœur ». J'ai été fière. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'étais fière. Un frère ne dit pas ce genre de choses. Ses yeux me fixe de nouveau. Je sais qu'il me voit encore comme la petite fille de 7 ans.

Je ne l'aime pas non plus comme un protecteur. Est-ce mon ange gardien ? Je me suis souvent posé cette question. Il veut toujours me protéger. Il sait que je suis forte. Il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Mais je sais aussi que je l'attend. Quand je suis dans une mauvaise situation. Je l'attend. Toujours. J'ai confiance en lui. Une confiance aveugle. Je lui confie ma vie sans hésitation. C'est de l'amour n'est-ce pas? Mais à un ami aussi on peut confier ce que l'on a de plus précieux.

Alors je l'aime comme un ami ? Non. Pourquoi ? Non, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas. Il est plus que ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça avec mes amis. Je ne ris jamais naturellement avec lui. Je me sens anxieuse. Et en même temps je me sens si petite. Je suis faible. Il est fort. Mais pas seulement physiquement. Il est tellement mur. Parfois. Deux ans d'écart. Il me le fait sentir. Je déteste ça. Quand il me traite comme une enfant. Est-ce comme cela qu'il me voit ? Mais je ne suis pas une enfant, loin de là. Je sais par exemple qu'il n'est pas invincible. Un enfant ne sait pas ce genre de chose. Moi si. Je sais comment le mettre à terre. Mais je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Parce que je l'aime.

Je l'aime tout court. Comme un homme. Je sais que je le tiens. Si je me lance dans quelque chose de fou, il me suivra. Partout. Même dans la mort il en serait capable. Mais…moi aussi. Moi aussi je suis à sa merci. Moi aussi je ne peux me passer de lui. Moi aussi je le suivrai.

Il le sait. Je crois.

Dans ses yeux je vois tout. Son désir de m'avoir pour lui tout seul. Et cette crainte de s'engager. La peur que je ne l'attende pas. Alors quand je pars je lui laisse un morceau de cœur, un morceau d'espoir. « J'attendrais ». Une promesse que je tiendrais. Car ce morceau de cœur que je lui ais donné…Il s'agit de mon cœur tout entier.

* * *

Alooooooooooors???? pas trop déçu? si c'est le cas désolé. Je préviens maintenant, il n'y aura pas de suite. Mais ça n'empêche pas les reviews hein??? pitié T.T 

peckforever


End file.
